Art is a BANG, un
by stay.perfectly.still
Summary: What happens when a certain artistic blonde becomes bored in the Akatsuki? [ONESHOT: DeidaraxOC]


"Deidara, if you touch that; I'll chop off all your limbs, starting with your arms, _so you'll never make a pretty art blast ever again_." Your voice was threatening as you delicately made a colorful swirl with your brush. The blonde behind you tensed, and you could feel his hand move away from your paintings.

"I was just looking; what's your problem, un?" He grumbled more to himself than you, before folding his arms childishly as he promptly seated himself on your bed. "I'm bored, yeah."

You rolled your eyes, but didn't bother to give him a glance. Instead, you used all your concentration to focus on the details of your painting, making every shade of color just right.

"Deidara, if your so bored then go talk to Sasori-danna."

"No, un." He replied simply, resting his head on your pillow contently. _Wonderful, now he's not going to leave. _

He was so irritating at times, but you were completely used to it. Whenever the blonde was bored, he'd always make his way to your room, and manage to wreck some recent painting you had spent hours or days on. Preventing his entry was always useless, because being Deidara, he'd simply blow up the doorway, or a random hole in the wall; which became even more troublesome.

These days, it seemed like he was _always_ bored. You suspected it was because he was still waiting for the Akatsuki's leader's signal to start their attack on the Sand's Kazekage. But weeks passed, and he and Sasori had yet to recieve an answer. You let out a soft sigh, before standing back from your canvas, setting down your brush momentarily.

_Finally finished. _

The blonde peered up, before pulling himself off your bed, edging closer to the painting. You gave him a wary glare, one that he easily ignored.

"What is it, un?" Yet another sigh escaped your lips as you picked up your brush, using the wooden end to jab into the sleeves of his Akatsuki uniform.

"It's called an abstract painting, baka." You declared, before continously jabbing him with the end of your paintbrush. As far as you were concerned, you wanted the distance between him and your canvas to be atleast a mile.

But instead of moving away from your painting, Deidara moved forward, attempting to avoid the fury of your paintbrush stabs.

"You call that art, un? -- _Stop that, yeah!_"

You prodded him with more force this time, causing a scowl to cross his features.

"Yes, I call that art." You retorted defensively, "It's actual art, compared to your fireworks."

He raised an eyebrow, and for a moment there, you actually felt idiotic. Afterall, everyone knew arguing with Deidara completely useless, because he was always in denial, and insisted that he was right. _Gah, stubborn idiot._

"What? _That _is no where I _near _art, yeah." Deidara remarked boldly, suddenly straightening his posture and clearing his throat. "Art is about that one fleeting moment of true beauty, before disappearing, un. That's what makes it so great, yeah."

You scoffed, "I know, I know. You say it so many times, no wonder why Sasori-danna gets annoyed."

The blonde frowned, taking another alarming step backwards. He seemed deep in thought for a moment, something that you found quite strange. "Deidara?"

A smirk suddenly crossed his lips, an a suspicious mischievious look crossed his bright blue eyes.  
"I'll show you real art, un." He suddenly announced, putting his hand into his pockets. Immediately, you knew what he was thinking, as he edged closer to your painting.

"Deidara, I swear, if you.." You trailed off as your blue eyes widened. The blonde had pulled out a piece of clay, already sculpting it into a toy-like bird. You immediately jabbed him as hard as you could with your paintbrush. But this time, he easily grabbed it, his smirk widening as you stared in horror. "I'm going to kill you. _I'll even tell Sasori-danna._" You threatened weakly, your eyes pleading.

Ah, yes, you even tried the pathetic excuse of tattling on him.

"But didn't you want to see what real art is, un?" The bird in his hand started to flap dangerously, hovering over your easel. Your eyes widened even more, if possible, and you roughly struggled to obtain your paintbrush again. But it was futile, his grip was too strong.

The blonde let out an evil chuckle, before pulling on the paintbrush with so much force, you were forced forward.

"Art is a _bang_, un." His words could barely be heard as the explosion took place.

But at the moment, you weren't too concerned about it. Infact, you weren't even concerned about your newly finished--and still drying--painting that you had poured all your effort in had just exploded, gone to complete waste.

No, what you were concerned about was why your lips were gently on top of Deidara's--of all people.

The thoughts of your demolished painting and easel had temporarily left your mind, as you instinctively closed your eyes, enjoying the new sensation that your entire body was feeling. A line of curses traveled through your mind at a rapid speed. _Damn him._

You could feel the arrogant smirk on his lips, as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

Finally, after a few moments that seemed like forever, you two broke apart. The blonde's blue eyes sparkled with mischief, as you were still registering what had just happened.

Soon, your blue eyes narrowed; the blonde seemed thoroughly amused now, as he waited for your reaction. You merely stood there, temporarily stunned, looking quite stupid.

A scowl suddenly replaced your shocked expression, as you crossed your arms stubbornly, your eyes narrowing.

"Still bored?"

Unfortunately, that was all you could come up with at the moment.


End file.
